Current mobile communication devices have programmed shortcut commands that are associated with keys on the keyboard. A shortcut command as used in this specification is a command that is associated with a key but that is not printed on the key. Because the shortcut information is not printed on the keys, a user must memorize the shortcut information or look the information up in a manual before using the commands. Many users are not even aware that the shortcut commands are present on the device.
The shortcut commands are useful because they allow a user to navigate within certain modes of the device more easily and provide additional functions, such as functions that were previously associated with navigation keys present on a device housing or as a separate part of the keyboard, or for other functions that would otherwise require several key presses or navigation through a menu to activate. Typically, the same shortcut keys are not used throughout all applications on a device.